


Taking Niall Horan home with you.

by kellery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellery/pseuds/kellery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Niall home with you after you met him in a bar. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Niall Horan home with you.

You are dancing in a bar, surrounded on all sides by others, dancing just as hard as you are. The music is so loud, the beat so strong that you have ceased to really hear it. Your only focus in on the pounding you can feel in your feet, coming from the floor. Everyone is grinding against everyone else, hands roaming to touch any bare skin to be found. You barely registered the warm rough hand on your side and belly until you were pulled back against his broad hard chest. You pressed back against him, spreading your legs slightly to allow one of his thighs to fit between yours.You raised your arms above your head, allowing them to fall around his neck. You tilted your head to the side, pulling his head down closer to your own. His warm hands pulled you even closer to him, moving his hips in time with yours. You carded your fingers through his hair just as you felt his lips against your ear. "So good," you barely heard. You smiled to yourself and pulled his mouth closer to your neck. His hands traveled over your belly and you ground yourself more fully against his front and thighs. One of his hands left your belly and you felt your hair being pulled to one side. The hand returned just as you felt his lips press against your skin, right behind your ear. Your hips faltered slightly. "You liked that." he said right into your ear. You nodded and tried to catch the rhythm again. His hardness was pressed against your backside and you ground against it. He groaned and kissed behind your ear again, his arms tightening around your middle. He suddenly stepped back away from you, and grabbing your hand, pulled you along behind him through the crowd. Now was your first chance to have a look at him. His dark blond hair stood up in a quiff, his broad shoulders tapered down into a trim waist and hips. His behind looked firm in his jeans. He pulled you along behind him into a dark corner of the bar. He stopped so suddenly that you bumped into him from behind. And yes, you were right, his behind was quite firm. He turned around to steady you and you got a good look at his face for the first time.

"You're..."

"Yes, I am. Shh." You nodded and scanned the crowd to see if anyone had noticed him yet.

Wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer to him, he crab-walked both of you up against the wall. His eyes flicked between your lips and eyes in constant question. You leaned forward slightly and he made up the difference. His hands left your waist and tangled themselves in your hair. He used this leverage to move your head where he wanted it. You gasped at the new contact and he used this opportunity to steal his tongue inside your mouth. You groaned at the invasion and slid your tongue against his, searching in his mouth. Your hands scratched at his scalp, aching to tug at his hair. You pressed your breasts against his chest earning a groan from him.

You were interrupted by a buzzing coming from your back pocket. You tore your mouth away from his and pulled your phone out of your pants. He whined slightly at the loss and then started working on your neck and shoulder. He grazed it with his teeth and then soothed it with tiny laps from his tongue. You tilted your head, giving him plenty of room to work. Checking your messages, you couldn't help but laugh at your most recent one. 

"Hey Hoeski, Who is that attached to your face?"

"You here with friends?" he said into your ear, his brogue a little more prominent now. 

"Yes," you answered, being sure to graze his ear with your lips. He shivered a little and tightened his grip on you.

"Wanna get out of here?" you asked.

He nodded, grasping your hand and pulling you toward the entrance of the bar. You giggled to yourself and waved at the friends you left in the corner. You heard their cat calls as you and Niall made it to the door. 

You used your free hand to shade your eyes from the harsh light of the street lamps. Looking up into Niall's eyes, you smiled, more to yourself than to him. How lucky were you? He smiled back, pulling your hand away from your face. "Hey." he said quietly, not having to scream over the music now.  
"Hey." you responded shyly.  
"Where to?" he asked.  
"Um, want to get something to eat?" You really wanted to take him home with you but restrained yourself.  
"Let's get some pizza." he answered quickly. "And you can tell me more about yourself."

He held your hand as the two of you crossed the street to the all night pizza joint. The place knew what they were doing with some dough and sauce. You found a booth in the back and ordered a large pizza, half cheese and half everything. "So, are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?" He asked. "It's (Y/N)." He smiled and held both of your hands in his. "Are you going to take me home with you so we can finish what we started?" he asked teasingly. You had the decency to at least act a little mortified. Clasping your hand to your throat, you mockingly whispered, "What kind of girl do you take me for?" before dissolving into giggles. He joined in on your laughter and the pair of you only straightened up when your pizza arrived. "Could we have this to go?" You asked the waitress. Niall looked at you in surprise. You smiled at him and raised your eyebrow in suggestion. "C'mon, I'll make it worth your while." you promised.  
Niall grabbed the now boxed pizza and followed you out of the restaurant.  
You linked your arm through his pizza free one. "Wanna come home with me?" you asked quietly.  
Niall stopped walking and turned to you. "Why?" he asked.  
"C'mon, you know why." you answered.  
"No. Tell me. We met about an hour ago and now you are inviting me home with you. I wanna know why." he responded.  
You sighed, almost exasperated with him. "Listen, I am a grown up. I know what I want and right now it is you." He just continued to look at you expectantly.  
"Niall," you continued, " I want you to come home with me so that I can screw your brains out."  
"I know that." he replied. "I just want to know, why me?  
You let your mouth hang open. "Are you kidding me? I should be asking you the same thing. Why did you pick me out of all those women in the bar?"  
He smiled slightly. "You didn't care. You were there to dance and have fun, no expectations. I was watching you before I got the guts to come dance with you."  
You couldn't help but grin. "Its not because you are famous, if that is why you are asking. It helps, because I have done what every other proper Directioner has ever done. We have our research and have picked out our favorite. I'll be honest, I started out as a Louis girl, but it was mainly for his looks. The more I read, the more you began to stick out. I couldn't help myself, I became a Niall girl...er, woman."

"Niall woman, I like that." he smiled back. 

"Good, you big goofball, lets get going." You put your arm back through his and led him the rest of the way to your apartment.

He followed you up the stairs into your apartment, trying his best to touch you in some way the whole time. You unlocked the door and led him inside, taking the pizza away from him and taking it into the kitchen.  
"Make yourself comfortable. What would you like to drink?" You asked.  
"I'll take a pint, he answered.  
You watched him walk around the main room of the ground floor, stopping every once in a while to examine something that caught his interest. You grabbed his beer and your soda and carried the pizza into the room with him.  
"Come on, eat." you said quickly, handing him his drink.  
You sat on the edge of the couch, trying to keep at least a little distance between the two of you while you ate. Niall ate like he was starved and you just watched him, chewing slowly. He kept looking around the room, almost as if he was trying not to look directly at you.  
"So," you said while standing, "eat up. I'm going to take a quick shower and I will be right back."  
He nodded and stood as you left the room.

You made yourself walk slowly to your bedroom, closing the door behind you and leaning against it. Calm down (Y/N), he is just a normal guy, that just happens to be freaking famous and gorgeous and amazing and in your apartment right now! You covered your face with a pillow and screamed. Okay, something sexy but not slutty, something normal, you said to yourself as you flipped through your chest of drawers. You found a slinky camisole and some tap pants. Comfortable, technically pajamas, but not flashy. Comfortable sexy and good material too. Thank God you had cleaned your house just that day. You flew through the shower, trying your best to hurry but be clean and not cut yourself as your shaved your legs again. You quickly dried off and touched up your makeup. Dressed in the cami and shorts, you twisted your hair up on your head and rejoined Niall in the main room. He had his phone out and as you walked up behind him, you could see he was checking his twitter.  
"Tweeting about me?" you whispered in his ear.  
He dropped his phone he was so startled.  
"No, I was..." he said quickly.  
"I'm only kidding, you can tweet about me if you want. I'm a big girl." you said, smiling.  
You dropped onto the couch beside him, "want another drink?"  
"I'm good." he answered.  
"Good," you smiled again. You took this moment to really look at him. Sure, you had seen pictures and video, but the real thing is so much different. The blue of his eyes is a completely different shade than what a camera can catch. His hair was almost completely brown now, only blonde on the very ends. You slowly reached out to touch it. He smiled and leaned forward slightly, allowing you to run your fingers through his hair. You took the opportunity to scratch your nails slightly against his scalp, making sure you made eye contact with him. He smiled sheepishly and bit his lower lip.  
"I have something better for you to do with those lips" you said quietly.  
He smiled again and draped his hand around your neck, pulling you closer to him. He glanced from your lips to your eyes and smiled, leaning in.  
When your lips met, you were surprised to find that his were warm, soft and dry. He moved them against yours slowly, almost as if he were testing you, to see if you would stop him. His tongue swiped at your bottom lip, and your obediently parted your lips. You tentatively stroked his tongue with yours, wanting to taste him. He groaned and slid his fingers into your hair.  
All shyness and sweetness was gone, you were now two people on a mission. You lifted yourself off the couch and straddled his lap, making sure that the kiss didn't end. His hand tightened in your hair and the other slid up and down your back, coming to rest on the bare skin of your hip. Your hand tangled themselves in his hair and your pressed yourself as close to him as your could.  
His fingers pulled the tie out of your hair and let it fall down over your shoulders. His used his now free hands to rearrange your legs slightly, bringing your centers even closer together.  
You groaned as your felt him harden beneath you. You rubbed yourself against him and it was his turn to groan. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, not taking his eyes off yours.  
You nodded, rubbing yourself against him again. Niall helped you up and followed you into the bedroom.

You pulled him to you, attacking his lips again. Your hands slid down his sides and tucked themselves into his belt. He tugged on your camisole, silently asking you to take it off. You started on his belt buckle, pulling the leather out of his belt loops with one quick pull. You jerked your cami off, exposing your breasts to his eyes. His hands immediately covered them, gently kneading. You tugged at his shirt, wanting him to be as bare as you are. He finally took the hint, quickly pulling his shirt over his head. One hand returned to your breasts and the other to your neck, pulling you in for another kiss. Your fingertips slid inside his shorts and brushed over the tip of his hardness. He jerked and pressed himself more fully against you. You quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off his hips. You smiled against his lips as you heard them hit the floor of your bedroom.

He pushed you toward the bed and as you got close enough, his hands dropped to the backs of your thighs and he flipped you up onto the bed. You bounced slightly and brought your hands up to cover your chest.  
"Don't love, don't cover yourself. Let me see you" He smiled down at you and slid his hands up your bare legs to the waistband of your tap pants. You lifted your hips slightly as he started tugging them down. When you were bare before him, Niall pressed his hands against the insides of your knees, spreading them and settling himself between them. His hands roamed your skin as his lips met yours again. You drug your nails over his shoulders and settled them in his hair, kissing him with all you had. His lips left yours and trailed down your neck, scraping your skin with his teeth occasionally and kissing the spot to make it better. His mouth drug over the swell of your breast and he latched onto your nipple, sucking lightly. He lifted his eyes to meet yours and you pressed your breast more fully into his mouth.  
"Harder" you whispered. He grinned against your skin and sucked harder, pulling your flesh deep into his mouth. You groaned as you lifted your hips against his hard belly.  
"In a hurry?" he murmured against your other nipple.  
"Niall," you said through gritted teeth. " I want you."  
"And you shall have me, but I am in the mood to play. So lay there and take it like a good lass." He kissed you again and sat back on his heels to study you.

He smiled down at you, letting his hands roam over your smooth skin. A lone fingertip slid along your slit. You gasped and closed your eyes. His lips traveled over your stomach, stopping to lap at the skin around your belly button. You squirmed, wanting him to stop teasing.  
"Niall, please." you panted. He lifted his eyes slowly, focusing only on your face. He lifted his lips away from your tummy.  
"Y/N, watch me." he said sternly. "Keep your eyes open."  
Your eyes snapped open, staring into his. He smiled at you again and settled himself on his belly between your legs.

He trailed his fingertips along one thigh, pressing kisses along the other one. Your hips lifted on their own, seeking his mouth or his fingers, you weren't sure which. With his eyes locked on yours, he lowered his head and licked a stripe right up your center. Your hands immediately clutched at his hair. You tried closing your legs, but his broad shoulders prevented that. He used his thumbs to separate your folds and lapped at your center again.  
"So wet." he sighed against your skin. Your eyes threatened to close. "Y/N. Eyes on me." His tongue explored your folds as one of his fingers slid slightly inside you. You groaned and yanked on his hair again. He chuckled. "Liked that, did ya?" You nodded furiously, not trusting your voice. He slid his finger in deeper, letting his tongue lap at the area around your opening. Bringing his other hand up, he used it to rub against the bundle of nerves at your apex. One finger inside became two, two became three and he never let up on licking or rubbing. Suddenly he curled the fingers inside of you up and your mouth flew open.  
"Oh, fuck." you gasped. Niall was so surprised, his rhythm faltered. "Do that again."  
"I will, if you say that again." he said between licks.  
"Niall, fuck. Fuck, fuck me just like that." you gritted out.  
Niall redoubled his efforts, making sure to curl his fingers up before pulling them out again, only to repeat himself. His tongue moved back over your apex and he circled it with his lips. One hard suck and you came apart. You came so hard, you thought you were going to pass out. Niall lifted his head to watch you. Your head thrown back, mouth open, "FUCK! Oh God, Niall. Fuck." you yelled. He smiled to himself, before raising back up to his knees between yours. He gave you a second to calm down before kissing you. You could taste yourself on his lips and you licked the taste off of his tongue. 

He pulled away suddenly, and stood to the side of the bed. You lay there looking at him, too satisfied to even try to cover yourself. "Y/N, have you got any protection?" You motioned to the bedside table. He pulled the drawer open to find a brand new box of condoms. He pulled one out and threw it to you. Taking your chance, while you had it, you examined his body. Broad shoulders, fantastic arms, abs for days and your very favorite, a v line to make your mouth water. You pulled yourself up onto your knees and crawled across the bed to him. He just stood there watching you. Your fingertips drug along the waistband of his boxers and you kissed him, stroking your hands all over his chest. Your fingers caught on his underwear and you pushed them down, allowing his hard on to slap against his belly. Making sure he was watching you, you licked your lips as you caressed him with just your fingertips. He visibly shuddered and tried to press himself harder into your hand. You swung your legs off the bed and turned him around, pushing him down onto the bed. You knelt between his legs and brought your mouth to where he wanted it most. Not wasting any time, you tried your best to swallow him. He grunted before tangling his fingers into your hair.  
"Y/N, you don't..." He started.  
"Mmm hmm." you hummed against him. You looked up at him, using your mouth and hands to touch every inch of his hardness. He started to buck his hips slightly, trying to get further into your mouth. He passed your gag reflex and his tip pressed against the back of your throat.  
"You need to stop, I won't be able to..." he tapered off, "I'm gonna...".  
You hummed against him again, making sure that he was as far back in your mouth as he could be. He groaned and came in your mouth, clutching your hair and pressing your face closer to his body. You swallowed everything he gave you and slid him out of your mouth. 

You crawled up on the bed beside him and propped yourself up on one elbow, watching him as he came down from his orgasm.  
"Holy shit" he gasped, turning his head to look at you. "Where did you learn that?"  
You grinned at him, "Probably the same place you learned to do that to me. Someone took the time to make sure I was good."  
"And they did a fantastic job." He answered, leaning up to kiss you.

Your lips met and the kiss soon deepened. Tongues exploring, hands tracing. You giggled to each other, teasing and joking. 

His lips found yours again and the kiss became almost desperate. He moved himself over you, pulling your body underneath him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him with everything you had. His hands flitted across your skin and he parted your legs, settling himself in between them. His fingers dipped inside you slightly, and he was pleased to find your wet for him. You groaned into his mouth as your felt him slide his fingers further inside you. "Just making sure you are ready." he whispered against your lips.

Your hands slid over the covers trying to find the condom you he had dropped earlier. He found it first and handed it to you. You sat up slightly, pushing him into a kneeling position in front of you. Opening the wrapper, you fit it over his tip, pushing it the rest of the way with your mouth. He groaned again and bucked up into you.   
"No way, mister." You said teasingly, "I need you inside me."  
"Then inside you, I shall be." He answered.  
He pushed you back until you were lying before him. Taking his hardness into his hand, he placed himself at your entrance and slid all the way in.  
"Oh fuck." you gasped.  
Niall smiled again, "I love when you say that."  
He propped himself up on his elbows over you, watching down between your bellies to where you fit together, groaning at the sight.  
When you had each established your rhythm; your hips lifting to meet his with each thrust, you began pressing kisses on whatever skin you could reach. Your hands slid up and down over his back, nails digging in every so often. His hands slid under your hips and lifted you slightly. His first thrust at that angle had you gasping for air.   
"Right there." you panted. "So close."  
Every thrust from then on slammed right into your g spot.   
"Y/N," he groaned. "I'm close, are you ready?"  
You nodded immediately. His fingers slipped between you and made one rough circle around your center.

"FUCK!" you screamed. "Don't fucking stop, don't you dare fucking stop. So good, so fucking good."  
Niall's peak came right after yours. His thrusts faltered slightly and he just kept ramming himself as deep as he could go. He collapsed over your body and you held him close.   
When he could talk again, he looked up into your eyes. "You're having aftershocks." You nodded, paying more attention to the way your muscles were still squeezing around him.

Your spasms finally stopped and he carefully slid himself out of you. You frowned at the feeling of him leaving you. He tied off the condom and took it into the bathroom to dispose of it. When he returned, you were in the bed, under the covers. He looked at you almost sadly.   
"What?" you asked, curious at the change of mood.  
"I guess you are ready for me to leave." he said solemnly.  
You looked down and your hands. You could see why he would think that. You had covered yourself up, thinking that he would probably be ready to go.   
"Niall," you started.   
"Listen, its okay. I get it. We are grown ups. We got what we came here for, I understand." he interrupted.

You stared at him for a moment before answering, "Would you like to spend the night with me?"   
Niall looked almost sheepish. "Is that alright?"  
You flung the covers back and patted the mattress beside you, smiling at him.  
"Come here and snuggle me."

He threw himself on the bed, settling in beside you. You rested your head and one arm on his chest, stroking your fingers over his skin.  
"Do you need to let anyone know where you are? I don't want the police breaking down my door..." you asked him.  
"I texted while you were in the shower. Told them I was alright and I would see them tomorrow." he said. His fingers playing in your hair.

"Go to sleep Niall." you said, leaning up to turn off the lights. "You are gonna need your rest for the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fan fiction. Any and all constructive comments are welcome! Let me know what you think.


End file.
